Opposites Always Attract
by wabajak
Summary: LinkxMidna to 'Always Attract' SongFic OneShot Please Review


Disclaimer: I own neither the Legend of Zelda, nor 'Always Attract'. The song 'Always Attract' is by the band 'You Me at Six'.

AN: This is only my second fanfic. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

><p>A grey furred wolf lay imprisoned, a manacle around one leg chained him to the floor. He saw a wave of magic shatter a link of the chain. Yanking his pointed ears the grinning imp leapt onto his back.<p>

If it hurts this much,

Then it must be love,

And it's a lottery,

I can't wait to draw your name.

Oh I'm trying to get to you,

But time isn't on my side,

If the truths the worst I could do,

Then I guess that I have lied.

Trees and bushes pass in a blur as the wolf rushes across Hyrule field. His powerful hind legs propelled him across the roof tops of the castle, and through the open window of the tower. The desperation in his feral blue eyes begged the golden haired princess to save the dying imp at her feet.

Keeping me awake,

It's been like this for days,

My heart is out at sea,

My head is all over the place,

I'm losing sense of time,

And everything tastes the same,

I'll be home in a day,

I fear that's a month to late.

Miles from Castle Town a small imp watches over the wolf as he sleeps. A small smile graces her face as his leg stretches out through the long grass of Hyrule field.

That night I slept,

On your side of the bed so,

It was ready when you got home,

We're like noughts and crosses in that,

Opposites always attract.

They stood on the edge of the desert, and Midna confessed the truth of her origin. Bathed in the glow of the setting sun, she felt shame. "Do you now understand what I am?". But even then he did not stray from her side.

You've taken me to the top,

And let me fall back south,

You've had me at the top of the pile,

And then had me kissing the ground,

We've heard and seen it all,

No one talks us out,

The problems that have come,

Haven't yet torn us down.

After climbing the long stair way around the outside of the Arbiters Grounds the hylian and the imp finally reached the mirror chamber. Link's face broke into a grin as Midna detached from his shadow. Her red and yellow eyes seemed to glow in excitement as she levitated over to the alter. She turned to the mirror, only for her eyes to widen in horror. Link sees the sadness in her face, reflected in the lone mirror shard.

Am I keeping you awake, if I am then just say,

You can make your own decisions; you can make your own mistakes,

I'll live and let die all the promises you made,

But if you lie another time, it'll be a lie that's to late.

That night I slept,

On your side of the bed so,

It was ready when you got home,

We're like noughts and crosses in that,

Opposites always attract.

Link recognises the glint in her eyes. Desperately he reaches forward, but it is too late. He and Zelda are separated into a thousand flakes of black, leaving Midna to fight Ganondorf alone.

You always have your way,

For now it's to soon for you to say,

Will we be always always?

Link stands with Zelda upon Hyrule field. He squeezes closed his eyes. But his hoping and praying is for nought. In the distance Hyrule castle explodes and from the smoke Ganondorf appears. Slowly realisation reaches his face as he notices Midna's helmet held aloft. Sadness falls over his heart as he draws his sword.

You always have your way,

For now it's to soon for you to say,

Will we be always always?

As he steps away from his downed foe, light obscures his sight. Hope fills his heart as a figure emerges from the light.

"_Am I so beautiful you have no words left?"_

To him she always will be.

You always have your way,

For now it's to soon for you to say,

Will we be always always?

"As long as the mirror remains, the light and twilight will always be connected". Midna steps upon the ghostly steps of the twilight portal. A small tear fall from her eye. "Link... I... See you later". She steps through the portal as her tear collides with the mirror. Cracks spider web through it.

You always have your way,

For now it's to soon for you to say,

Will we be always always?

You had your way

You had your way

You had your way

Like the mirror, Link's heart shattered. Despite how he felt on the inside, nothing showed on the outside. He just looked on, blank, at the mirror shards as the landed in the sand. He know new that he would never see her again.


End file.
